


Flirt Shirt

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Series: cute young virrow [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: Prince Harrow often sought Viren's company and advice, and never more so than for questions concerning style.





	Flirt Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gjsxj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjsxj/gifts).



> Thank you to
> 
> gjsxj for the cute and lovely prompt
> 
> Lady_Talla_Doe for helpful fashion advice
> 
> artaline for patient beta reading and commenting
> 
> Team Viren Discord as always

The meeting with the dignitaries from Camboria would occur in three days’ time, followed by the ceremonies commemorating the life of High Mage Ziyali and the history of close ties between the two lands. Such an occasion called for exceptional care in matters of etiquette and presentation, including dress, for the royal family in particular.

Prince Harrow often sought Viren's company and advice, and never more so than for questions concerning style. Pants, boots, and belt already decided, Viren was now fussing with a substantial assortment of shirts. Harrow gathered the scraps of his waning energy as Viren handed him the latest choice. He pulled it on and fastened most of the clasps, moving in front of the mirror to examine the look.

As usual, Viren's taste was impeccable. Harrow admired the way the sumptuous fabric stretched slightly across his shoulders, chest, and biceps. Intricate gold embroidery on the collar emphasized the the pride and dignity in his height and posture, and matched the glinting finery of the clasps holding his regal hair. More gilt patterns twined up his arms and across his shoulders, but only the faint shine of small burnished gold clasps embellished the broad expanse of his chest. The deep, intense blue recalled a desert sky just after dusk, and seemed to make his green eyes blaze more fiercely.

"I like this one best. It makes you look even more handsome than usual." Viren closed the last two clasps and straightened the collar.

"You think I'm handsome?"

"It's not just personal opinion. It's an objective fact everyone in the kingdom agrees with."

"Hmmmm... But you spend time thinking about how handsome I am."

Viren dropped his gaze, blushing as he never meant to but always did.  
"Yes. I do. Quite a lot."

"Good." Harrow leaned in and kissed him, savoring the small gasp and shiver, and the deepening blush.

Breaking the kiss and pulling away afforded Harrow the opportunity to drink in Viren's reddened lips and unfocused eyes. He trailed his fingers down the front of Viren's shirt. "To be perfectly honest, I don't think I like this shirt on you right now."

"Why? What are you… ohhh..." Harrow made quick work of the fastenings, slipping the shirt off and stroking his hands up the the warm curve of Viren's back.

When he moved to unfasten his own shirt, Viren caught his arm.

"Keep it on, please? I really like how it looks on you."

"Alright. I always want to look as handsome as possible, just for you."

Harrow finished opening the last clasp and pulled Viren close again. Viren pressed kisses to Harrow's chest, then raised his head so Harrow could claim his lips once more. Harrow's arms wrapped around him, velvet and textured embroidery flush against Viren’s skin. They stood there, chests pressed together, relishing the feeling of skin on skin and the soft tickle of hair, sharing breath and warmth.

Here they were free to stand equal to each other, away from the weight of obligations and the judgement of court. When the day of the ceremony arrived, they could come together to prepare. Harrow knew Viren would make him feel ready to face anything, and he hoped he could return the favor.

 

 

 

ETA:

OMG gjsxj made this splendid lovely art!!!


End file.
